Mowers and Madness
by Alyssa128
Summary: Travel deep into the mind of Tybalt Redbrick and hear his thoughts on that blasted Blue Garden next door and one gnome in particular. Knowing Tybalt, It won't be anything but Mowers and Madness.


Author's Note: Hey guy's! I'm back! Sorry this took so long but I was having a writers block. UGH! Anyways, are you ready to travel deep into the mind of Tybalt Redbrick? (*Shudders*)

I own Gnomeo and Juliet on DVD. No more, no less.

Here we go readers! Enjoy!

Tybalt's P.O.V

Any minute now.

I have trouble standing in my position. I really need to get some sleep. I hardly got any last night. I was too busy doing even _more_ damage to that blasted blue garden next door.

Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce myself. You have probably heard of me. My name is Tybalt Redbrick; legendary lawnmower rider. I have been riding lawnmowers for years now and I always win. I can't tell you how but, well, let's just say I have a few tricks up my sleeve.

The rooster above the house crows giving us our cue that Mr. Capulet is now gone. I lean into my wheelbarrow and take a long nap. I'll have Fawn wake me up in time for the lawnmower race in the afternoon.

CLINK!

I wake up a few minutes later. I look around to see what the noise was. Probably that stupid Benny.

I gag.

I then realize that something was down my throat. I put my hands around my neck and Fawn sees me.

"Tybalt!" He yells. He comes over to me and starts shaking me. That stupid deer is making me nauseous! It seems to work though. In a mater of seconds my throat is cleared and I find that it was a snail. A stupid, slimy snail! This is defiantly Benny's doing!

At least I'll get even with him, and the worthless blue Gnomeo, at the lawnmower race today. Like I said; I have a few tricks up my sleeve.

"Oh those rotten blues are at it again!" Uncle Redbrick shouts. He stomps past me and over to the fence. He pulls off the cork and I walk towards the shed to get ready for the lawnmower race this afternoon

I open the door and look at my lawnmower. What a beauty. I take it out of the shed and start to push it towards the gate.

I see Uncle Redbrick bring Juliet, my annoying cousin, onto her pedistal. He leaves her there and I decide to have a little fun.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair." I mock. Juliet rolls her eyes at me.

"How about you spend a day on this pedistal, huh?" Juliet responds angrily. I laugh. "What are you doing anyways?"

"I," I start. "Am about to win a lawnmower race for the red garden."

"You go do that." Juliet starts. "No one here needs to smell your rotten breath another second." I glare at her. She is such a pain!

"Witch!" I yell as I walk off bringing the lawnmower with me.

"Nitwit!"

I slam the gate door close. Time to show those blue rascals whos boss!

"Tybalt! There you are! We thought you would be afraid to show!"

I turn to see my worst enemy smirking at me.

"Well I'm surprised you showed up yourself, Gnomeo."

"Yes well," Gnomeo starts. "I decided I might as well considering there's not much competition. I hear I will be racing a real pro! You haven't seen him around have you?" Gnomeo crosses his arms mockingly.

"Just get on the mower you moron!" I yell. Gnomeo walks off and starts to cheer up the crowd of hideous blues who sit near his lawnmower. I walk by my cheering fans and onto my lawnmower. I pulled the start cable and waited for the race to begin.

"Okay boys," The blasted blue gnome, Dolly started waving her stupid flower around. "Ya'll know the rules, and I don't need to repeat them; but I'm gonna 'cause I wanna! And here they are!"

Blasted rules! Like I'm even going to listen to them!

"No biting, no scratchin, no kickin," She started. I rolled my eyes and looked over at me nemesis. I shot him a death glare and he smirked at me. Classic Gnomeo! He's always wearing that _stupid_ smirk of his! "No burpin, no slurpin, no cussin, no squalin, no rastlin, no heein, no hawin and more than anything no cheatin!"

"No cheating?" Fawn asked me shocked. "That's not fair!'

Don't worry Fawn; I don't play fair.

Dolly raised her flag giving us the signal to start our mowers.

"On your mark, get set…"

"SUCKER!" I yelled. I started off with Gnomeo still waiting for the signal like the _baby_ he is.

"Go! Go! Go!" Dolly finished.

Gnomeo laughed and took off after me but I was no match for him. I looked behind me and saw he was gaining speed. So he wants to play that way does he? I laugh at his failed effort and stomp on the accelerator even harder. I now had a few feet on him and I don't plan on giving it back!

I look at the road ahead of me. With the way I'm racing I don't think I will even have to pull one on Gnomeo. I look back to se where he is but I don't see him. I look next to me and find that somehow he had managed to catch up. He winks at me and I growl as he pulls ahead. He smiles content that he had won. I smash my mower into the side of his and laugh as sparks fly making him gasp. I see him look around helplessly. I see him fix his gaze on an old board not too far away. He wouldn't.

He picks up speed and uses the bloody board as a ramp. I grunt again as he flies ahead. I look around and see the pipe that I placed in a bin the day before incase of 'emergencies' like this one. I pick it up and hurl it at the back of his ugly blue lawnmower making him spin out of control and towards the street. He jumps out of his lawnmower last second and into a tire at the end of the alley. His beloved lawnmower lands into the street with a thud.

"Ha ha ha!" I laugh as I pass him. He is no match for me.

I head back to my awaiting fans. I jump onto the top of my mower as it skids to a stop next to Fawn and the goons. I lift my hands up in victory.

"You're the greatest Tybalt; the greatest by far!" Fawn praises.

"The greatest: the greatest by far!" The goons confirm.

"Oh please my friends," I start. "Tell me something I don't already know…"

"A cheat a cheat! That's what you are!"

"A cheat a cheat! That's what you are!" The goons mimic.

I roll my eyes and look around to see who made the outburst. My gaze stops on an ugly blue gnome with a hat bigger than him; Benny.

"Well Benny," I start. "I didn't think it was possible! But you're mouth is getting even bigger than your hat!" I yell. I jump off of my lawnmower and kick Benny. He flies across the ground and looks up in shock.

"Tybalt!" Gnomeo say's pushing past the gnomes walking past the fallen Benny. "You just crossed the line!"

"Yeah," I start. "The _finish_ line!" The gnomes surrounding me laugh at my insult. I continue. "Audios, Losers!" I make an 'L' on my forehead as I sit down on the lawnmower and my fellow reds push me inside the garden. The last thing I hear is…

"Come on out and fight; like a gnome!"

I laugh at their attempts to beat me. it has never happened; you know except for that one time, and the time after that, and the time after that; but other than that I am undefeated!

"Tybalt!" Uncle Redbrick says as he walks towards me. "I trust you took care of the mongrels out there."

"Every one of them!" I respond smirking.

"Very well Tybalt" My uncle praises. "I must be going now. See you shortly."

I walk towards my wishing well smiling as I think about my victory.

Gnomeo will never be as good as me.

Author's Note: So what do you guys think? I worked hard on this chapter but I'm npt sure what to think about it. Review!


End file.
